One Last Kiss
by Sweet Steffie
Summary: (finished) Terri Runnels experiences their last kiss together now that she is released from the WWE.


Title: One last kiss  
  
Author: Steffie  
  
Rating: PG 13  
  
Pairing: Terri/??  
  
Summary: On the night of her last appearance, Terri gives her lover one last kiss.  
  
Note: The site said they mutually parted ways, so let's act as if she asked for release.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters mentioned in this story.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A sigh escaped her lips as she gathered the rest of her things. Tonight was her last night as a WWE employee and now that the show was over, so was her career there. No more bikini shoots, no more interviews to be given by her, no more yanking Miss Jackie's dresses off when she was irritating the divas. Terri Runnels was no longer a WWE Diva. Not that she really minded losing that title, she never considered herself a diva. She didn't think that high of herself.  
  
Finally finished, she zipped up her bag and turned around to give her friends one last goodbye. And sure enough, all her fellow divas were in the room, waiting to say goodbye. Some had tears, others just had sad expressions on their faces. They were losing one of their long time friends and they had every right to be sad.  
  
"Now, now, no more tears," Terri whispered as she hugged a teary-eyed Lillian Garcia. The two blonds had grown rather close and it was a shame to see them like this. "I'll call you in the morning," Terri promised. Lillian nodded, holding the tissue to her nose. Terri then turned to the other blonds Trish and Stacy who had a sad expression on their faces. "You girls be good now. I don't want to hear that Test and Chris got castrated no matter how tempting it sounds," she joked, hopefully to ease the mood. Stacy chuckled as she wiped away a tear.  
  
Terri nodded and turned to see Lita next to her. "You keep yourself safe ok?" Lita said, hugging her tightly, letting a small sniffle escape her. "You know I will," Terri said, burying her face in the redhead's flowing mane. Letting out a shake breath, she pulled away from the diva and turned and looked to the corner. Molly stood there, tears falling endlessly but silently down her face. Terri walked up to her and cupped her face.  
  
"NO baby girl, I will not allow you to let those tears fall," Terri said, looking Molly in her eyes. Trying not to whimper, Molly nodded, but the tears kept coming. Terri took her handkerchief out of her back pocket and wiped the brunette's tear filled eyes. Terri smiled and gave Molly a kiss on the top of her head. "Do you really think I am going to leave you all here? If I really leave you all for good, then you might end up pregnant tomorrow, I gotta keep you in tact," she said with a smile. Molly slightly laughed at that.  
  
Molly nodded, trying to keep her tears in. Terri then turned to her best friends Ivory and Jacqueline, the two divas she met when she first entered the WWE. "I am going to kick your scrawny little ass if you don't keep in touch," Jacqueline ordered, giving Terri a bear hug. Terri nodded, unable to speak. She then turned to Ivory, the brunette never looking this somber before. Ivory was angry, and that was obvious.  
  
"Sweety, don't look so angry. I didn't get fired, I asked to go," Terri assured her. Ivory nodded, her expression still angry. "I'll visit you next week, you better have some cheesecake ready," Ivory said. Terri smirked and nodded, a tear falling out of her eye. "You betja," she softly said. And with a few short words, she said her last goodbye and left the room, leaving the room full of divas in tears.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Terri hesitated for a moment, contemplating if she should do this or not. She was standing outside his dressing room, trying to get some courage and knock on the door. She didn't really know why she was doing this. They had been over for months now, but something in her gut told her to do it. It told her to talk to him, no matter what the outcome may have been. Finally deciding that she had nothing to lose. Terri knocked briefly and opened the door, pushing her way inside.  
  
And then she saw him, sitting in the corner, his head bowed as he watched the floor. He looked like he was in deep thought. She smiled as she watched him. This was the position he assumed after every match, repicturing everything he did in the ring that night.  
  
"Hey," she softly said, not wanting a startle him. He lifted his head to look at her, a soft smile crossing his face. "Hey there beautiful," he softly said. She dropped her bag at her feet and slowly walked towards him. She saw the blood on his face from the cut he received at the hands of Shawn Michaels. Without saying a word, she grabbed a wet cloth and squatted down in front of him. "Does it hurt?" she asked, slowly wiping away the blood that was starting to run down into his eyes.  
  
"Not really, it just stings," he softly said. She continued to clean him, sighing as he tried to sit still. "Do you want me to get a medic?" she asked. He merely shook his head, letting out a soft cough. "Nah, It isn't that deep, I don't want any unnecessary stitches," he assured her. She sighed and continued to clean him. There was a moment of silence when he decided to ask her the one thing he wanted to know.  
  
"Why?" he plainly asked. "Why what?" she asked, not really knowing what he meant. He took in a deep breath and looked right at her. "Why did you ask for your release?" he asked. Terri merely shrugged, a small smile crossing her face. "I need to spend more time with my daughter. She is growing up and I am not there. Maybe if she gets older I will come back but for right now she is my top priority," she softly said.  
  
He nodded, understanding where she was coming from. "That's understandable," he mumbled. She chuckled at the look on his face. "Besides, it's not like I am useful here anyway. All I do is walk around half naked in a bikini or lack there of. I'm getting too old for the fans, they need younger women," she calmly said. He shook his head, not liking what she was saying.  
  
"Terri, you know that is not true," he began. Terri shook her head, placing her fingers on his lips to shush him. "Bill, stop. I accept it and I realized it long ago," she admitted. He dropped the subject, knowing she was going to deny anything he said. She finished and stood up straight. "I guess this is goodbye," she said. He shook his head and got up, looking down at the petit diva. "No, never goodbye, just a see you later," he said with a very small smile. Terri chuckled, but then bit her lower lip, trying not to cry.  
  
"I don't know about that Bill," she concluded. Before he could reply she turned away, wanting to head to the door. He stopped her, holding her hand and pulling her towards him. "I'll see you later Terri," he said, looking deep into her eyes. Terri gasped as she saw the intensity in his eyes, the feel of his heartbeat pressing against her chest. He looked shocked for a second, but then he smiled. He slowly lowered his lips to hers.  
  
Terri gasped into his mouth, never thinking she was ever going to feel his lips to hers again. Her eyes fluttered closed as Bill lovingly kissed her lips. He just softly kissed her, massaging her lips with his. After a few moments he dared let his tongue enter her mouth, a sigh escaping him when he found willing entrance. Terri placed her hand on the back of his neck, pulling him closer to her. They kissed for long moments until Bill pulled away. He looked deep into her eyes, a grin crossing his face. "Like I said, I'll see you later," he whispered.  
  
Terri nodded and pulled away from him, heading to her bag. "I'll see you later Bill," she said and walked out of the door. When the door was closed, the tears starting falling down her cheeks. She had just experienced what she knew was their last kiss. She sniffled, looking at the closed door.  
  
"Goodbye Bill," she whispered before ducking her head down, heading to the parking lot.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
I am going to miss the original sex kitten of the WWE. Hope you enjoyed it. 


End file.
